The Nutcracker Clown
by PureHope125
Summary: Based off the Nutcracker. On Christmas Eve, Kathryn revives a Nutcracker doll as a gift from her Uncle. But, when she is shrunken down to doll size, it's up to her, her Nutcracker and her new friends to return her back to normal size. K plus for action and CreepyPastas.
1. Christmas Eve

**Hey guys, PureHope125 here with another fanfic. Yes, I know that Christmas is over and stuff but I have decided to give you guys a gift. You see, I've been having this dream recently that I want to turn into a fanfic. It is based off the Nutcracker but it isn't as other adaptions. EG: Clara and the Nutcracker aren't really IN a relationship since he goes to the Sugar Plum Fairy/Princess. But yeah, from the title and the fact that this is a CreepyPasta fanfic based off a dream, you know that it has Me X LJ. DUH!**

**Anyway, it's start.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in London and the sun has just risen, everyone was up knowing that they will have an early night. Well, apart from one person. This person was a girl, becoming sixteen this year. She had brown hair that would glow gold when in light, green eyes which sparkled like elmalds and had the softest skin known to man. She slept, dreaming of her Christmas sweet sixteen when her mother walked in her room.

Her mother was a gentle woman, she had brown hair and green eyes like her daughter but they had the sense of hardness not found in the young girl. 'Kathryn...' Her mother said, rubbing her daughter's arm causing Kathryn to wake up.

'Uh?' She asked, completely loopy and tired.

'Honey, it's Christmas. Don't you want to wake up?' Her mother asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

'Yeah...' Kathryn slowly got up and yawned, walking over to her closet as she looked for the dress she had been saving for today and tomorrow. It was nothing special, heck, you could say it was bland, but she loved it. It was a short white dress with black stripes on the skirt and short sleeves. She put on some matching black and white leggings and a matching bow before heading downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she was shocked to find some of her family already at the house, gifts being placed under the tree. The Christmas tree that the family made was unlike any other tree, since it had all kinds of decorations. From candy canes to candles. Kathryn smiled before turning to her mother, who looked at her and smiled back.

'Finally sweetheart, you're up.' Kathryn then sat down with her mother and they began to talk about other birthdays before the topic changed to marriage. 'You're growing up so fast, maybe soon you'll be at the altar.'

Kathryn coughed uncomfortably. 'Huh? What did you say mother?'

'You know, maybe you should start dating next year. It's not so bad.'

'But mum, I'm not ready. Heck, I don't even like guys that much. They're rude and heartless.'

'Oh Kathryn, I know what happened but please don't use that as your defence for getting married or dating. Just give it a chance.'

Kathryn sighed and left the room, bumping into her uncle. Well ok, he wasn't really her uncle but her family and his family treat each other the same. He was an interesting man, with orange hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a dark blue hoodie underneath a green-brown hoodie with jeans and brown shoes. Kathryn smiled and hugged him.

'Uncle Will!' She cheered, as Will ruffed with her hair.

'Hi there kiddo, my have you grown...' Will replied, bending down to look at her. 'And getting more pretty very year.'

'Thank you...'

Kathryn's parents walked in, smiling when they saw the visitor.

'Ah, Mr Grossman, so nice for you to visit us.'

'Not a problem Mike and Deb, how's the family?' Will asked, moving his attention from Kathryn to her parents.

'Not too bad, Will.'

The adults left the hall to talk in the dining room while Kathryn stood there. 'Am I ready?' She asked herself before heading in the living room.

* * *

Kathryn was watching the usual Christmas specials when Will came down and sat next to her. 'I've brought your gifts this year...' Will stated, pointing to Kathryn's brother, Alex. 'I've already given his present, the FIFA game he wanted, but this gift to you is very special...' Will responded, placing the box on Kathryn's lap.

Kathryn ripped open the gift to find a nutcracker, but it wasn't your normal nutcracker, it seemed to be a clown. It had a fez, a red soldier's uniform with a orange collar and buttons, golden shoulder pads, a dark blue soldier's pants and knee high black boots with orange buttons. The nutcracker had bandaged black claws instead of hands, he also had black hair and white skin with white eyes and a pointy black and white striped cone nose.

'Wow Will, he's amazing! What's his name?' Kathryn asked, her head in amazing curiosity of the little toy.

'Jack, Laughing Jack.' Will answered, smiling that Kathryn was not at all creeped out by his looks.

'Wow!'

'So, you like him?'

'Like him? I love him!' She quickly gave Will a hug before returning to the doll. 'This is the best gift I ever had!'

'Good, you like him.' Will say there and smiled before saying, 'You know, he does have a story behind him.'

'Really? Tell me.'

'Well, he was like a family to mine. Our best friend, going back into the nineteenth century. He then began to live in a special world for people like him known as Proxy Land. There, you could do anything and everything you wanted. However, there was one problem. The ruler of the land, Lord Zalgo. He hated everyone, mainly all of the people that thought they were better than him. One of those people, goes by the name of Jeff, Jeff the killer. He kept on going on about how he was the most beautiful person in the world, leading Zalgo to turn Jeff into a worm. So, people tried looking for a cure but Jack managed to find it. By crunching a hazel nut and feeding it to Jeff. Zalgo had promised that anyone who had cured Jeff will become king or queen, but...you can never trust Zalgo. So, in anger, he used his loyal witch, Pencilneck, to turn Laughing Jack into a nutcracker in order in stay on the throne.'

'What a horrible guy!' Kathryn frowned, hugging the nutcracker like it needed comforting.

'I know, the next day I found this on my bed but I think you'll look after him better.

'You think?'

'Yes.'

'Well, I guess he kind of looks cute...' Kathryn giggled, before having the nutcracker taken from her by her brother. 'Hey! Give him back!'

'Oh look, it's Kathryn's new boyfriend!' Her brother teased, but he didn't look where he was going and tripped over the cat. Which lead him to fall over and break the nutcracker's jaw.

'NO!' Kathryn cried, rushing over to the doll before hugging him. She then turned to her uncle, 'Fix him!'.

Will stared at the nutcracker before taking it, 'Don't worry,' he sighed, patting Kathryn on the head. 'I'll fix him by the evening.' Will then left the room and went in the basement.

* * *

Kathryn sighed, it was nine thirty and Will still hadn't brought Jack back to her. She started to cry a bit before Will walked in, holding the fixed nutcracker in his arms. 'Laughing Jack!' Kathryn cheered, reaching her arms out to hug the nutcracker.

'Take good care of him...' Will reminded her, heading away from the door.

'I will, uncle Will!'

Will watched as Kathryn fell asleep with her nutcracker in her arms, he sighed. 'And, take care of her Laughing Jack the nutcracker clown...' Will whispered as quietly as a mouse before shutting the door. Knowing Kathryn might be going on a adventure tonight...


	2. Shrunken Down

It was midnight, everyone was asleep and peace was everywhere. Apart from a pinch of golden dust that flew round the area of London. The dust went towards the window of Kathryn's bedroom, it went though it and floated near the ceiling. It gained interest on the nutcracker clown so it flew into it, causing the clown to come to live.

'Woah! Ow...my head...' The clown groaned, rubbing the side of his head in pain. 'Seriously, what happ-' The clown stopped talking and looked round, finding himself on a giant bed. 'I...I shrunk? But how...' He then heard breathing next to him, turning to his left to find Kathryn sleeping next to him. He gasped, staring at her. 'A giant, graceful and beautiful...' He moved his hand closer to Kathryn's cheek, touching it gently. 'And so soft...' The clown's attention moved onto the lips, his eye widened and shimmered in the darkness. 'I wonder if she'll notice that I gave her a quick kiss?' He asked himself, moving his face closer to her lips before freezing from a chilling laughter.

'Come out clown! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!'

'Oh no, Lord Zalgo.' Jack realised, he quickly gave Kathryn a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lord Zalgo and his loyal witch, Pencilneck, had walked into the living room though a mouse hole by the tree. 'Come on, we need to make sure that Jack dies so he can't become king.'

'Why? If you were going to curse whoever cured Jeff, why did you even promise the role in the first place?'

'Because it's more fun this way.'

Laughing Jack jumped off the final step of the staircase and creeped up behind the two. It worked well until he accidentally stepped on Zalgo's black cape, which hid his many red mouths.

'Ow!' The demon growled, grabbing his cape before turning behind him to see the nutcracker clown. 'Oh, there you are Jack.'

'What did you do to me? I want nothing but answers.' The clown demanded, stealing the Lord's sword in the process.

'Well, since you asked kindly... I got Miss P here to turn you into a nutcracker.'

'Why? I hate nuts.'

'Well, I'm not ever going to give up my place for the throne, which was why I got Miss P to turn you into something else. Though, I'm not sure why you came a nutcracker but there you go.'

'You're one sick, twisted guy Zalgo.'

'You'll be more twisted when I'm done with you!' The demon hissed, pulling out another sword and charging towards the clown. Laughing Jack jumped out the way just in time and ran to the other side of the room. Zalgo chased the clown using all of his might and power, Jack always managing to escape from the demon's attack. But Laughing Jack's attacks aren't affected on the demon, so the battle looked like it wouldn't stop.

* * *

Back to Kathryn's room, she had suddenly woke up due to the random shouts, grunting and clashing of swords coming from downstairs. 'What the...?' She groaned, yawning and looking though her bed sheets for her nutcracker only to find him missing. 'Laughing Jack?' She realised, now getting up and heading out of the room. Her sky blue nightie flowing as she made it to the stairs, the noises becoming more audio able. 'Alex, you know you're not allowed to touch my things, AT ALL.' Kathryn frowned, walking into the living room. Nearly stepping on Jack by mistake.

'Woah! Watch it giant!' Jack shouted, taking his eyes off Zalgo and on Kathryn. The teen squealed and looked down to see the nutcracker.

'Jack? But, how are you alive?' She asked, just as Zalgo attacked Laughing Jack sending him flying to the other side of the room. 'Hey!' Kathryn got incredibly angry and picked up the demon with strength and fury. 'Leave, him, ALONE!' She roared, flicking Zalgo's back using her free hand.

'Ouch!' The demon hissed, his body getting hotter with rage causing Kathryn to drop him and run over to her nutcracker, who was magically not hurt but knocked-out. 'You'll pay for that...' Zalgo said evilly, turning to Pencilneck who was running over with a spell book in her arms. 'Aim it at the giant girl...' Zalgo explained, before moving away as Pencilneck read out a spell.

'This spell is for those, who are very tall, I now command thee, to become small!' She shot out a magic blast aiming it at Kathryn, it shot right at her back causing Kathryn to growl.

'Ow! What was that!?' She asked, before feeling light headed. 'Oh, I don't feel to well...' She groaned, grabbing her head for a short while before shaking it off. 'Ok, that was weird.' She said, she stood up and payed attention to the tree which seemed to be getting taller. She then looked at the couch, that too was getting taller. In fact, the whole room was getting bigger!

That's when she realised it, it wasn't the room that was changing, it was her! She was shrinking! She freaked out until the room stopped growing, letting her know the shrinking had stopped. 'Oh no, what's happened to me? How am I going to enjoy tomorrow? How am I going to get back to normal size? What if I never get back to normal!?' She went back to freaking out as Zalgo and Pencilneck got closer to her. Zalgo now twice as big as she was and Pencilneck roughly her size but her neck a centimetre taller. 'W-W-What are you going to do with me now...? She asked, grabbing the rim of her nightie and fiddling with it.

Zalgo chuckled, towering over Kathryn. 'How about you hand over the nutcracker and say sorry for hurting me and Miss P here will return you back to normal...?'

'I...' Kathryn thought about it, but the answer was given to her when Laughing Jack got up.

'Don't, touch, her...' Jack moaned, using his sword to help himself up. Zalgo moved his eyes back to Laughing Jack, letting Kathryn escape.

Kathryn ran towards that tree like a gust of wind, screaming in fear as she made it. She spotted the branches and began her climb up the tree. One branch after the other. Finally, making it to the very top. It was a wonderful sight, right next to the star, she could see the whole room. Her eyes widened as she watched the battle go on. Not noticing Pencilneck sneaking up behind her with another spell. Luckily, Kathryn felt the weight change on the branch and turned round.

'Stay away from me...' Kathryn begged, backing away from Pencilneck.

'I won't hurt you, I'll just turn you into a snack for Lord Zalgo.'

'Wait, you're the one that turned Jack into a nutcracker and shrunk me!?'

'Yes, now stand still...'

Pencilneck was ready to put another spell on Kathryn before something poked her back. Pencilneck jumped up and fell off the tree, crashing on top of Zalgo.

'I'LL GET YOU LAUGHING JACK IN A BOX, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!' Zalgo roared, before heading back into the mouse hole. 'And your pretty LITTLE Kathryn too!' Zalgo laughed at his own joke before finally leaving.

Kathryn stared at her hands, tears coming down her eyes. 'Shrunk... I've been shrunk... Why, why me...?' She cried, wiping tears from her eyes before hearing a voice.

'Don't cry, it's not so bad when you get used to it.' Laughing Jack spoke, Kathryn ran over to him and hugged him tight. The clown suddenly taken back by her contact, he slowly wrapped his arms round her and hugged back.

'Laughing Jack...?' Kathryn looked up, seeing that her head was only up Jack's chest. 'Is this a dream?'

'No it isn't...'

'Prove it.' Kathryn folded her arms and turned away, Jack gained a smirk. He then grabbed her and pushed their faces together, causing the pair to kiss on the lips. Kathryn was taken back and pushed away from him. 'Ewwww! Gross!' She gagged, taking a few steps away from the nutcracker.

'See, it wasn't a dream. First, I kissed you and you felt it and second, I might have poked you with my nose!' Jack chuckled, then bursting into laughter while Kathryn began to shake in terror.

'So, I really was shrunk...?'

'I guess.'

Kathryn then fainted, causing Jack to reach out and catch her. He then picked her up and placed the knocked-out Kathryn on his lap.

'Don't worry Kathryn, I'll protect you...' He sighed, before kissing Kathryn on her lips again.


	3. Journey to Proxy Land

Laughing Jack then climbed down the tree, still carrying Kathryn in his arms with the sword hidden in the sword case on his back. He kept staring at her face, wanting to kiss her again. He wasn't usually this affectionate, but you could say it's just them on their own now. Or...so he thought.

'Hey! Hey weird clown thing!' A strange voice called out, kind of like a female trying to sound like a male but the voice comes off as a young boy. This caused Laughing Jack to turn round to growl.

'What is it?' Jack replied, a little more angry than normal.

'Woah, calm down dude, it's just me.' The voice then revealed itself, it looked like to be a plush of Tails but had the hand-made look with a red jem on the head connected by a rope. 'Name's Tails Doll, but most people call me Tails. Kathryn oldest...' The doll then stared at the teen asleep in Jack's arms. 'Wow, she's tiny! What happened? Last time I remember seeing her, she was much bigger!'

'Zalgo's personal witch shrunk her using a spell. I managed to fight them off but they'll be back for her.'

'Why?'

'Not sure now but I know somewhere we can be safe, until we find a way to return her back to normal.' Then suddenly, a meow was heard which sounded like a lion's roar. A giant yellow kitten ran round the couch and headed for the two dolls, the two got ready to fight when the cat tripped over something. Puppet string.

'I can't let our lass Kathryn get killed!' A pirate sounding voice came from a doll house on the windowsill. Jack looked to find a skeleton puppet jumping from the windowsill to the pair, gasping seeing how it didn't smash or break. The puppet rolled up it's string into a ball and threw it, the cat soon chasing it. 'So sorry for the...near death experience ya know? Anyway, name's Skintaker, the best skeleton pirate in all the even seas!' The puppet chuckled, before shaking Tail's hand.

'Now, I'm guessing you would like to have a bit of a rest after your battle Jack?' Tails Doll asked, Laughing Jack just nodded as the three walked back to the dollhouse.

* * *

'Ow... Oh mum...I had the weirdest dream, the Nutcracker came to life and he was having a battle with a demon and then this weird long neck lady shrunk me using magic and after the battle the nutcracker suddenly kissed my lips and it was weird! Glad it was-' Kathryn finally opened her eyes to find herself in a bed, with Skintaker, Tails Doll and Laughing Jack staring at her intensely.

'Finally, Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up!' Tails cheered, Kathryn just stared at him in complete wonder.

'Tails?' She got up from the bed and walked over to him, seeing now he was the exact same size as her, she hugged him tight. 'Tails! I can't believe it! You're alive too?'

'Of course we're all alive. But right now, we need to find a way to grow you back to human size.'

'Ah yes, that's a plan...' She smiled and sighed, flopping back on the bed. 'Once this big fiasco is finished, I'm returning that Nutcracker back to Uncle Will as soon as I can!' Laughing Jack was heart broken, the second he heard that he teared up. He wiped the tears away and began walking out of the room. Kathryn noticed and followed him. 'Laughing Jack, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!'

Laughing Jack huffed and continued walking towards the stairs. 'You say that, but how can I trust you?'

'I'll...' Kathryn sighed and blushed. Wait, she was blushing? She looked at Laughing Jack before sighing. 'I'll...actually date you once you return to being your self and I return to normal size...' That caused the Nutcracker to run back up the stairs and smile.

'Really? Well, no one's ever wanted to date me... I'll take it!' He then kissed her on the lips again before realising something. 'Wait, that's the plan!'

'What plan?'

'We're going to see your uncle! After all, he knows about Proxy Land and might even manage to get us there!' Before Kathryn could object, Laughing Jack dragged her back into the bedroom to explain the plan to the others.

'That's a good plan Kathryn! But...how do we get there being this height?' Skintaker replied, Kathryn began to fiddle with her nightie again. 'Oh, sorry. Bit insensitive I know.'

The boys then started throwing random ideas out as Kathryn walked over to the window and sighed. Sure, it was cool looking out of the window in a dollhouse but...what about the future? Just then, what seemed to be a tree branch suddenly began to shake before breaking off. Kathryn gasped in shock as the decorations fell and smashed everywhere apart from two which were floating in mid air. The decorations flew towards the dollhouse as it turned out to be two Santa sleighs with reindeers on the front. One with a red nose and the other looking normal.

'Kathryn! Our favourite buddy! How ya doing?' The red nose reindeer asked.

'Well, if being shrunk by a witch and being wanted for dinner by a evil demon with the fact I'm going to have to date him,' Kathryn then pointed at Laughing Jack before looking back at the reindeer. 'Then I'm fine.'

'Well, he does look kind of cute!'

'I guess...'

'And you're so tiny and cute! You two are perfect!'

'Wait, what?'

'Nevermind. Hey!' The reindeer then showed Kathryn the sleigh floating, Kathryn was first confused but then realised it.

'Guys! We have our rides!' Kathryn then pointed at the reindeers outside, the boys looked at them and smiled. 'We can use them to fly to Uncle Will's house to find a way into Proxy Land!'

'Great idea Kathryn!' The trio cheered as they rushed outside, Skintaker and Tails Doll went on the normal reindeer named Sven while Laughing Jack and Kathryn went in the red nose reindeer's sleigh. Jack let Kathryn in first before getting in himself. The two reindeers spoke in reindeer tounge before flying out the house though the window.

* * *

The gang were flying though the streets of London, looking at each house to find Will. Kathryn was getting really cold, the cool breeze always slamming into her face and the fact that she was only in her nightie. But that wasn't the only problem.

One of the night shadows on a wall gained red eyes and a smile, Lord Zalgo had cloaked himself in the darkness. He smiled as he zoomed from building to building catching up with the two sleighs. Finally, he was right behind Ruby's ,the red nosed reindeer, sleigh. He grabbed the end of it causing it to stop.

'Hey, why'd you stop Ruby?' Kathryn asked, turning behind to see the familiar demon appear. 'Come on Ruby, HURRY!' Kathryn screamed, grabbing the silk ribbon of a rein and began to use it to get out of Zalgo's grip. It worked, but the demon still chased them. Ruby growled at the demon, glowing her red nose making Zalgo disappear.

'AH! LIGHT!' Zalgo howled before retreating from the gang. They celebrated before crashing right into a door.

'Ow, my head...' The six of them groaned before looking at the large door that stood before them. 'Look guys! We made it!' Kathryn smiled, pointing to the sign near the door. "Grossman Family toy store."

'So, the guy that gave me to you which in turn shrunk you is a toy store owner?' Laughing Jack asked, as he and the others followed Kathryn into the building by crawling under the door.

'Yeah, but it's cool. I love toys! They're awesome!' She cheered, jumping up and down and rushing to look at all of the toys.

'Kathryn, wait up!' Jack shouted, following Kathryn to make sure that she was safe.

'Guys! Wait for us!' Skintaker and Tails Doll shouted, jumping on top of Sven and Ruby to chase after them.

* * *

Kathryn looked at the doll dresses, for being made of fabric they did feel as soft as silk. Laughing Jack stared at her, his eyes widening at just Kathryn's beauty and personality. Skintaker and Tails Doll were looking at the pirate ships, Skintaker hoping to use a boat in the future with Ruby and Sven happily playing a reindeer game by the front door. What they didn't know was that Ruby and Sven games caused a grumpy man to enter the store from upstairs, using a grey blanket as his cover.

'Ugh, who would be up at midnight? The store's closed...' The man grumbled, looking down at the two reindeers. "What the!? Rats!?' The man quickly ran to the checkout and grabbed a glass jar. 'Time to get rid of these nasty creatures!' The man growled, now running up to the reindeers. The deers however ran to find the gang.

Luckily, Kathryn heard the male's voice and ran over to the sound. 'Uncle Will!' She cried as she ran, bumping into Ruby. 'Hey Ruby, why are...'

'GIANT ANGRY MAN ATTACKING!' Ruby screamed, running past Kathryn and away from Jack. Laughing Jack watching Will run towards them.

'KATHRYN RUN!' Jack shouted, quickly moving in the same direction as Ruby. But Kathryn just stared at Will.

'Oh my god, he's huge!' She tried to run away but quickly tripped over one of the dresses she left on the floor and was captured.

'Yes, I've got one little rat! Now, time to get rid of th-' Will stopped, now taking a closer look at his prisoner, his own niece Kathryn. His mouth went wide open in shock as he took a even closer inspection. He removed the lid and began to pet Kathryn's hair, yep, she was very real.

'Yes Uncle Will, it's me...' Kathryn replied, Will placing the glass jar on a counter and releasing Kathryn. Quickly allowing the others to go over and see if she was alright.

'How? You were so big when I saw you today and now look at you, as small as a doll.'

'Well, let's just say that a certain Lord and a certain witch came to pay us a visit tonight.' Laughing Jack replied, spinning his sword round.

'So, Pencilneck and Lord Zalgo did this to my niece?'

'Pretty much.'

Will growled before leaving the store. He then came back with a book with a circle with a cross though it. 'The book of Proxy Land. If this works, I can teleport you guys there. I'm pretty sure one of the Slender brothers can get rid of the curses put a upon you two.' Grossman sighed, Kathryn sighing as well.

'Well, it's worth a shot.' She replied, slightly facing Jack before turning to her Uncle.

'Plus! Proxies are just the same size as dolls in this world so Kathryn won't feel shrunk there!' Laughing Jack explained, as Uncle Will Grossman read out a piece of writing which lead to a portal appearing above the book.

'Ok, go before it wears off!' Grossman demaned, Ruby and Sven went first, followed by Tails Doll, then Skintaker with a new sword in his arm, Laughing Jack was about to go but stopped when Kathryn looked at her uncle.

'Please let my parents know where I am...' She asked, holding her hands together in a begging way.

'Of course, who would I be if I didn't.' Grossman replied, just as he picked up Kathryn and kissed her head gently. 'Now go! Laughing Jack will protect you!' He said, as Kathryn and Laughing Jack walked into the portal side by side. The portal disappeared and Will began to ponder. 'How will I explain this to the parents?'


	4. Planning out

Will Grossman ran as fast as he could to Kathryn's house, shocked to find Kathryn's parents outside calling for her. He ran up to them and began panting.

'Will! Bloody hell boy, what you doing up so late?' Kathryn's father asked, leading Will inside along with his wife.

'I...have...news...about...Kathryn...' Will responded, the parents gasping.

'You do!? Where is she and what happened!?' Her mother asked.

'You're not going to believe it...' Will sighed, placing himself on the couch.

'Of course we'll believe you, sure your grand-grandmother went crazy over a killer clown but I'm sure you're not as crazy.'

'So, you want me to tell you?'

'YES!'

'Well, Kathryn's in Proxy Land with Laughing Jack, Tails Doll, Skintaker, Ruby and Sven.' Kathryn's parents looked confused. 'Ok, here's a better expiation. Your daughter had been shrunk by Lord Zalgo's personal witch Pencilneck and has now gone to Proxy Land to return back to normal. Then, she'll come straight home.' Kathryn's parents now looked mad.

'My daughter was shrunk!?' The mother asked.

'By a witch!?' The father asked.

'So, she's not on earth anymore!?' The mother asked with more shock.

'Yes, yes and yes.' Will replied, Kathryn's dad got up and chucked him outside. 'Hey! What's the big idea!?' Grossman replied, getting up and brushing off some mess off his clothes.

'Well, when you have real answers, come back with our daughter!' The father growled before slamming the door.

'Great. The one guy with answers and they throw him out.' Will groaned, before heading back to his home again. 'I hope Zalgo stomps on them.'

* * *

Meanwhile, in Proxy Land, Kathryn, Laughing Jack, Skintaker, Tails Doll, Sven and Ruby had just arrived and the portal behind them closed. Sven and Ruby smiled and waved goodbye.

'Wait, aren't you guys coming with us?' Kathryn asked, sadness in her voice.

'We know we don't want to leave you, but we don't belong in Proxy Land.' Ruby sighed, Sven nodded.

'But I don't belong here-'

'But you need to be here. That's why you're going but we aren't.' Ruby and Sven began their journey away from them before Kathryn tightly hugged them.

'I'll miss you guys...'

'We'll miss you too...'

Kathryn wiped her tears and then ran up to Laughing Jack, who was a few centimetres away from them. Laughing Jack wrapped an arm round her and they continued their journey to the Slender brothers.

* * *

Lord Zalgo sat in his throne and sighed, looking round his dark throne room. His eyes kept looking at a small bird cage beside the throne. A frown came upon his many mouths as man came running towards him.

It was a masked man, wearing a blue mask and a black, hooded cloak with dark clothes underneath and brown shoes. Black hair poking out the hood as he stopped before The Lord. The man took a few deep breaths before coughing.

'Ah, my royal adviser Shadowlurker, what's been going on in a Proxy Land? Anything, odd?' Lord Zalgo asked, getting off his throne and standing next to the Shadowlurker.

'Well sir, Sonic .EXE still thinks he's god, Jeff is still scarred for life and a portal opened up in the meadow outs-'

'Wait, what was in the meadow?'

'A portal. Why?'

'Pencilneck!' Zalgo roared, causing Pencilneck to run over to him.

'Yes oh great and powerful Zalgo. What is it?'

'She's arrived.'

'Oh! You mean our new witch Kor-'

'NO! The girl... You know, the human.'

'Oh, Kathryn!'

'Yes... Miss P, prepare the shrinking potion!'

'Yes Lord Zalgo!' She then bowed and ran into her lab. Zalgo then turned his head to the Shadowlurker.

'What do you want me to do?' He asked, trembling in Zalgo's up close presence.

'Tell the whole land that a party will be here at twelve tomorrow. Let everyone be there, including our new guests. Then, I shall rule this kingdom forever!' Zalgo laughed before turning to another door. 'Assassin Scarecrow!' Lord Zalgo called out, a Scarecrow woman fell from the ceiling but was somehow not hurt.

'Want me to capture some of those reindeers that came from the portal?' She asked, giving a troll face to The Lord.

'Um... Yes, whatever they are. Just bring them to me alive.' Zalgo replied.

'Alive?'

'Yes, they'll make good stampers and carrage-carriers...' The demon chuckled at his own horrible images before sending Scarecrow to the meadow. Zalgo then gave the boot to the Shadowlurker as if to tell him to hurry up and spread the news. Zalgo then flopped on his seat and sighed.

'It's great to be an evil king.' He smiled, falling asleep with many evil smiles on him.

* * *

Kathryn and Laughing Jack arrived at the Slender brothers house, Skintaker and Tails Doll went to meet some of the people living in Proxy Land. The two had their hands in a tight hold, not knowing until Kathryn looked down.

'Laughing Jack...' She began.

'Yes?' Jack then noticed their hands and quickly removed them. 'I will warn you, the Slender Bros are...quite tall.'

'That's ok with me Jack, I mean, I was just shrunken down and captured in a glass jar by my own uncle but hey. They won't be THAT bad.'

The front door opened to reveal a tall, white, faceless man in a suit with a red tie and black tentacles from his back. He was taller than Laughing Jack, with Jack being up to the man's waist. Causing Kathryn to feel uneasy.

'Laughing Jack, you've returned. Me and my family thought that you would never return.' The tall person gasped, letting the duo in and shutting the door. The man then took interest to Kathryn. 'And who's this young woman?' The man asked, walking closer to her.

'Oh, her? This is Kathryn, my girlfriend.'

'LAUGHING JACK! We're not dating!' She jokingly shouted, but kind of giggled at the idea.

'Yet.' Jack corrected, as the tall person took Kathryn's hand and kissed it.

'Lovely to meet you.' He spoke after the kiss, he then sighed. 'The name's Slenderman, but most people call me Slendy.'

Kathryn then did a little bow, smiling. 'Please to meet you, Slendy.' She then sgiggled, making Laughing Jack's heart flutter.

'That giggle, I've never heard such music as her's.' He thought, before remembering the plan. 'Anyway Slendy, we have a problem.'

'Of course we do! We need to introduce her to my brothers!' Slender then took Kathryn and dragged her into the centre of the house.

'Dear God.' Jack mumbled before following them.

In the centre of the house, a person that looked like Slender expect with glasses, a V-neck sweater and more modern clothes came up to Kathryn.

'Now Kathryn, this is Trenderman or Trendy.'

'Madame, it's lovely to meet you.' Trendy then kissed her hand again before leaving.

A sudden blast of air brushed across Kathryn's face as another faceless man came up to her. The only facial feature was a mouth, the man wore a big hat and didn't have a shirt under his jacket, making Kathryn uncomfortable.

'This is Sexual Offenderman or simply, Smexy.' Slenderman explained, Smexy was about to give Kathryn a rose when Slender slapped it out of his hand. 'Don't take the rose.'

'Sorry bro, but look at her! She's so hot!' Smexy then went to kiss her on the lips, Kathryn struggling against her will before the final Slender brother walked up.

'And finally...' Slender then used his tentacles to throw Smexy away from Kathryn to reveal a much happy man. He did have a face but still had the black suit only with rainbow spots on it and a top hat with spotty tentacles with bells on the end. 'The Splendorman or Splendy.'

Splendy hopped over to Kathryn and gave her a tight hug, Laughing Jack walking in the middle of the room and throwing his sword at the floor, causing everyone to look at him.

'Look guys, in case some of you forgot, I am a nutcracker now!' He growled, walking up to Kathryn and taking her from Slpendor's hold. 'Oh, and Kathryn's not normal. She's a shrunken mortal!'

Everyone stared at them, both of them cursed by Pencilneck's magic.

'Um, fellas, I think we can find a way to make a cure for this curse.' Slender sighed, the Slender brothers got up and left the room into the basement. 'Now, for a living place...' Slender then took the two out of the house and towards a strange road.

* * *

Inside what seems like to be a normal bakery, a pink mare giggled at her new batch of cupcakes. One of them was a demon red colour, this cupcake made from a centur. Another one had the colour of a butter cream, with a feather of the same colour sticking out. The final cupcake was a neon orange cupcake with another feather of orange on it.

The pink mare giggled, 'Looks like they'll think twice before saying my cupcakes are made from ponies.' She removed her apron as the door knocked, causing the mare to jump up. 'Oh no! That must be Zalgo!' She grabbed the red cupcake and ran to the door, only to find Slenderman standing there. 'Oh, hello Mr Slenderman. What can I do for you today?'

'Hello Pinkameana.' The Slenderman answered, bending down to her level. 'I know it's quite sudden but... Can you do a impossible task for me?'

'Of course Mr Slenderman.' She then bowed, as Slendy moved out the way to reveal Kathryn and Laughing Jack. Pinkameana was shocked. 'L-L-Laughing Jack? You're alive?'

'Of course I'm alive, nothing can stop this cosmic entity!' Jack chuckled, the pink mare smiling as she turned to the human girl.

'And...who's this?'

'Her name is Kathryn, now for your task.' The Slenderman continued. The pink mare sat down on the floor and looked up at the guy. 'Can you look after these two while me and my brothers find a cure for their curses.'

'Curses?'

'Well, you know that Laughing Jack was turned into a Nutcracker but Kathryn...she was shrunk in the human world by Pencilneck.'

'Ahhhh, I see. Of course I will look after them. Kathryn can be a helper at my bakery! Sound good Kathryn?'

'Y-Y-Yeah...' Kathryn asked, smiling while chuckling nervously.

Suddenly, a gold light engulfed the room, Slenderman, Pinkameana and Kathryn covering their eyes to protect them. When the light dimmed, the three rubbed their eyes to a horrifying surprise. Laughing Jack had turned back into his nutcracker form. Shrunken down smaller and made out of wood.

'Oh NO! We're too late!' Kathryn's eyes teared up as she picked up the nutcracker and held him close to her chest. The Slenderman went up to Kathryn to comfort her.

'Um... I'm guessing it's because that in your world, it's morning. So, the enchantment has gone. But don't worry, when night will arrive in your world, he'll be alive again.' Slender explained.

'Ok...' Kathryn kissed the wooden clown's lips before going upstairs.

'Where you going?' Pinkameana asked, following the girl upstairs. The Slenderman downstairs leaving the bakery to work on the cure.

Kathryn turned and smiled, petting the pony's mane with her free hand. 'I'm just going to hide him in case one of Zalgo's helpers or Zalgo himself comes to steal him.'

'That's a good plan, for a human, you're very brave.'

'Thank you. But, it wasn't easy.'

'Why?'

'Well, let's just say that I freaked out twice when I was first shrunken down.'

'Ah. Well, we better get started on selling those cupcakes!' The pink mare giggled, bouncing down the stairs as Kathryn looked down on her nutcracker. She went into a empty bedroom and hid him under the bed laying down.

'There, sleep tight Laughing Jack...' Kathryn smiled, before heading back down into the kitchen to help Pinkameana.


	5. Evil reindeers and a party?

**Hey guys, sorry for the slow update but I was waiting for December to continue this fanfic. I think i only have a few chapters left so let's get them done and complete this fanfic at last!**

* * *

'Sven! Hurry, this way!' Ruby cried, quickly jumping into a bush, shaking in fear.

Sven hurried towards the area where she was, only to have his tail grabbed by what seemed to be fabric. 'Ow! Oh no…' Sven gasped, turning his head round to look at the woman holding his tail tightly. 'H-H-Hey mam…can you let go of my tail….?' He asked politely, complete with two puppy eyes.

'Sorry,' Scarecrow responded, tightening her grip as she pulled out a vile of pink glitter. 'But you have a important role to play at the CreepyPasta Ball.' She continued, covering the reindeer in the glitter.

Sven rubbed his hoof on top of his head and stared at the glitter. 'What is this…? Glitter? Well, that's not very….' However, before he could finish his sentence, he fell asleep.

Ruby gasped quietly as the scarecrow grabbed back her brother's tail and began dragging him towards the bush. Ruby knew she would be found and made a quick move to escape. But once she did, she crashed straight into a grey human and dog mix. 'Well….look's like someone's getting dinner tonight~' the creature spoke, licking it's lips as it grabbed Ruby with both of his great, big, claws.

Ruby kicked and screamed as she tried to save herself. 'NO, PLEASE, SPARE ME!' she cried, screaming as the creature placed her back legs into his mouth. Suddenly, the creature's head was cut off just before he swallowed her legs. She smiled and quickly ran up to her hero and hugged her. 'Oh, thank you so much for saving me!'

'No problem.' The hero replied, Ruby looking up to end up staring into the dull eyes of Scarecrow. Ruby tried to run away but Scarecrow quickly grabbed her by the ear and smashed another vile of pink glitter on her head. 'Come on now, time for you to be what you should be…' She spoke in a chilling voice, watching the female fall asleep. 'Now, time to bring them back to Zalgo.' She smiled, dragging the pair of sleeping reindeers back to Lord Zalgo's castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kathryn had just finished making a batch of pinkish purple cupcakes, one having a horn on top and another with a cutie mark. 'There we go! A new bunch of…' she gagged, remembering the taste.

Pinkameania turned to look at her. 'What's wrong with the cupcakes?' She asked.

'Well, they taste too….bitter, I should have put a lot more of sugar in these…' She answered.

'Well, she isn't very nice. Or should I say, WAS.' Pink continued, walking up to her as she took the cupcakes and placed them on the shelf. Suddenly, the front door made a knocking sound. Kathryn peeked her head out the window to see the Shadowlurker standing outside.

Pinkameana opened the door to see him walk in with a few tickets. 'Hello Miss Pinkameana Diane Pie, I know I would normally come to collect Zalgo's weekly cupcakes but he has a better idea.' Luckily, he had not noticed Kathryn and she quickly went upstairs to hide both herself and LJ. 'This midnight, Zalgo is having a Christmas party and has asked you to keep the food court area ok.'

Now, Pinkameana knew Zalgo HATED parties but thought it might be good to give him a chance, that's when she noticed the tickets in his hands. 'And, what are they for?'

'Just in case your friends want to come, these will let them get in.' He explained before placing them on the table and leaving the bakery just like that.

Kathryn, hearing the door shut, walked down the stairs and to Pinkameana. 'So, what was that about a party…?'

Pinkameana gulped, she knew this was a trap planned out by Zalgo, but that he would capture her anyway. She realized that it would be better to protect her at the party than leave her in the bakery. 'Well, it's a Christmas party I have to help out with, I'm guessing you want to go there.'

'Yes! I'd love too!' She cheered, jumping up and down on the spot. She and Pinkie began to close up the bakery before heading out to the dress shop.

* * *

Sven slowly opened his eyes to see Ruby knocked out next to him, he tried to get closer to her but was restrained to the wall by chains on his legs and neck. He tried to break out of them but to no avail as he made more and more noise, disturbing Ruby into waking up. As well as the other prisoners, a pink and black cat and a red and black dog.

'Hey! Do you mind keeping quiet? You'll never get out, his chains stay on you unless he removes them with his magic…' The dog growled, yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. Seeing this, Ruby then used her red nose to glow the cell a bit more. 'Wait… WHAT are you guys?' The dog asked, turning his head to the side.

Ruby looked and smiled at the two animals and spoke 'We're reindeers..'

'Ruby and Sven, I presume…?' A deep, demon voice spoke from outside the cage as Zalgo stood outside the cell.

'YOU!' She growled, turning to Zalgo and tried to blind him with her nose light only for nothing to happen. 'H-h-hey! Why isn't this working!?' She groaned, watching in horror as the demon entered the cage by turning into his shadow form like when he chased the gang back in London and returning to his normal state.

The demon laughed as he grabbed the muzzle of her as he continued to gloat. 'Have you really forgotten? I'm in my world, here, I'm invincible!' His hold on her grew as black spread itself along her face and continued until her whole body was covered with it.

Sven watched in horror, while the cat and dog just watched in boredom. Then, once Ruby was completely covered, her body fell onto the ground only to then get up. Her head turned and stared at the male reindeer, her chains were removed by Zalgo as she opened her red, glowing eyes and growled at the reindeer. 'R-R-Ruby…?' He asked, just as Zalgo went to do that to him…

* * *

A few minutes til midnight, the nutcracker clown now hiding in a closet suddenly came to live and grew into human height. He yawned and stretched out his arms and legs before exiting the closet. 'Man, that was a odd night…' He yawned again, heading towards the door and opened it only to hear Kathryn, Pinkameana, Skintaker, Tails Doll and Tenderman talking.

'Hey! You're pulling it too tight!'

'I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make it fit you, it's not my fault you're quite small.'

'HEY!'

'Dude, if I was you, I wouldn't mention that…'

'Ok, jeez….'

'Hang on, I need to get your mask!'

'Mask?'

'To help hide her from Zalgo!'

'Oh….'

Laughing Jack couldn't wait any longer and walked down the stairs into the main bakery. Once he did, he gasped as he saw a young girl in a beautiful dress standing there with Pinkameana, Tails Doll, Skintaker and Trender round her. 'Kathryn…?'

The girl turned round to reveal a mask with blue and yellow colours along with some green jems on top of it. 'Yes LJ?' She asked, slightly blushing.

LJ fell onto his knees when she spoke, she seemed to be that the impossible had been done, and that was making Kathryn more beautiful than she already was. 'Wow… She's beautiful…'

Trenderman smiled and chuckled. 'I see you enjoy my work.' He spoke, watching Kathryn twirl in her new dress.

Pinkameana smiled as she gave him a ticket. 'Zalgo is having a party for Christmas…I guess and I have to help out, so I'm bringing Kathryn and her friends with me so I can keep a protective eye on her…'

'I'LL TAG ALONG!' The clown cheered, jumping up and kissing Kathryn's hand. 'I can stay close to her and Zalgo won't go near her with my awesome sword fighting skills!' He gloated, pulling out his sword and starting to cut up a giant cake. The others clapped at him as he bowed before putting his sword back.

'I think that's a great idea Jack, seems like you know how to protect a princess.' Skintaker said with a smirk.

'Well, she does look the part.' Tails Doll continued.

LJ and Kathryn blushed as the gang helped out with the cakes and baked goods and headed for Lord Zalgo's castle. They were all excited, but it was mainly Kathryn and LJ who were the most excited.

Laughing Jack blushed as he looked at Kathryn. 'So, I guess we should call this our first date…'

'First date?' Kathryn asked, looking at him with a blush on her cheeks. 'Look Jack…. I….' Before she could finish her sentence, LJ gave her a puppy eyed look which made her heart tremble and eyes widen. She couldn't tell him the truth now, but she would have to soon. 'Sure.' She lied, as the group entered the castle with Zalgo, Miss P, Scarecrow and Shadowlurker watching them.

'They're here…'

* * *

**And yes, those cupcakes were made from Starlight Glimmer. YES! But don't eat them, they're not tastey at all!**


	6. A party trap

The four villains watched the gang enter the castle doors, Zalgo smirking. 'Perfect~' He growled. 'Scarecrow, I need you to take out the skelenton and floating doll. They'll ruin my chance of getting close to her.' He explained, Scarecrow nodded and ran off to get into position. The demon then turned to Pencilneck. 'Miss P.'

She turned round to look at him. 'Yes my lord?' She asked.

'Prepare the 'special drink' and the humanizing spell.'

'But Lord, the spell only works for about an hour and a half…'

'I DON'T CARE! IT'S MY PLAN, MY CASTLE, MY NAME, MY DEMANDS!' He roared, slapping her across the face as she ran off to prepare everything.

'You know…' She muttered to herself. 'I think LJ would make a much better king than you….'

Shadowlurker, watching all of this waited for his role. 'Sir…? What is my role…?' He asked politely.

He smiled as he leaned his head up right into his face. 'Well, keep the pink pony busy.'

'How?'

'Keep her in the kitchen making treats at any cost!' The demon explained, pushing him through the door. 'Now, time to wait for the perfect time.'

* * *

The good gang however enter the main hall to be amazed. The walls seemed to be made out of solid gold, the floor polished and cleaned to reflect the face's of everyone. Lights covered with Christmas decorations and the food looked yummy.

Kathryn looked round at all the people, they were kinda of scary but she knew to be brave and her nutcracker was there to protect her. Suddenly, a boy around her age with long black hair, pale white skin, black round the eyes and a cut open mouth appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing normal teenage clothes of a hoodie and black jeans. He seemed to be looking for something when he slipped and fell down the stairs. Kathryn gasped and quickly ran over to him for help. 'Hello, are you quite alright?' She asked.

'Yeah… I'm quite alright…' He answered as he looked up to see her face. He gasped and his mouth dropped open. '…now.' He blushed, reaching for her hand when Laughing Jack pushed the boy away.

'Yo dude, keep your ugly mitts of my woman Jeffery!' Jack growled, pointing his sword at the boy.

The boy laughed and stood up. 'Wow Jack, you seemed to have gotten a new…WOODEN…personality.' Jeff laughed.

LJ was about to stab him when Scarecrow suddenly took his sword and jeff's knives. 'No weapons during this perfect party!' She shouted, running off again.

'Well then, I guess we'll settle this a different time.' Jack growled, wrapping his arm round Kathryn as Jeff walked away. 'Now, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?' He shouted at her, Kathryn's eyes widening.

'I was only going to see if he was ok… I wasn't…' She began, wanting to cry.

'That boy, he's the whole reason why I'm a nutcracker and you're shrunken down! If I didn't save his sorry ass, Zalgo wouldn't have gotten Miss P to turn me into a nutcracker!' He growled, suddenly, Shadowlurker changed the music from a party type to a classical, ballet dance music. The couple stopped arguing and stared into eachother's eyes. 'I'm sorry…' He sighed, rubbing his hands together. 'I just, wanted to help someone…and all I got…was this curse…' He felt a tear appearing in his eye and was about to wipe it away when Kathryn did it for him.

'Hey don't cry. I'm sorry… I didn't know you had a grudge against him for what happened.' She responded. 'I just can't stay mad at you forever..' She smiled.

Jack kissed her forehead. 'Yeah….' He cleared his throat and held out his hand to her. 'Care to dance?' He asked, just as Kathryn grabbed held of it.

'Of course!' She responded, allowing the clown to take her to the centre of the ballroom to dance.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, Pinkameana was baking some more cupcakes while Skintaker watched from a distance. 'Are you ok in there?' He asked, worried for her.

'Yeah.' She groaned, getting another tray of cupcakes ready for baking while Tails doll finished the last bit of icing on the tray before. 'Unless Shadow takes them all again, I swear he's doing this on…' Her eyes widened and she quickly turned to her two friends. 'That's it…'

'What?' The guys asked.

'That's why he invited us here, that's why he made this whole party thing to bring her here…He's planning to do something bad!' Pinkameana gasped, she pointed at the door. 'Quickly, go save her!'

'Ok Pinkie!' They cheered, as they ran out of the door only to be tackled by a fabric woman. 'Hey! Let us go!' Tails Doll growled.

'Sorry boys, but no can do~' Scarecrow smirked, knocking them out with a punch in the face for each of them. Once they fell over, she dragged the boys into the prison cell with the dark reindeers and the cat and dog.

Pinkameana stared and ran to rescue them only to have her face smacked with a rolling pin by Shadowlurker. 'Sir, they're down…' He walked, carrying her to the prison with them.

While dancing, LJ noticed Shadowlurker carrying Pinkameana to the jail. He sighed sadly as he stopped dancing. 'Kathryn…I got to go… I think our friends need us..' He sighed, as he went to follow him.

Kathryn sighed sadly but watched. 'Ok…I'll be waiting for you…' She sighed, going to sit by the food court alone until he returned.

Meanwhile, Zalgo and Miss P watched the scene go on from a distance. 'Ok, now it's the perfect time for my plan…' He turned to Pencilneck. 'Now, the spell!' He smiled.

'Ok…' She sighed. 'But remember, you only have an hour to get her to drink the 'special drink'.'

'I know, I know!' The demon groaned. 'Now get on with it!' He crossed his arms and waited.

Pencilneck looked at her spell book and began to read it. 'For those who wish, to be someone different than me, I'll turn you human, and it shall be!' She casted the spell and pointed it at Zalgo as a blinding red light covered him. 'What am I doing…?'

* * *

Half an hour went by and she was still alone. She was thinking about going back to Pinkameana's place when Jeff came over. 'Hello there sweetie, looks like you're alone, care for a dance?' He asked politely as he gently held out his hand to her.

Kathryn was quite tempted but remembered what told her and slapped both his hand and face. 'NO! It's all your fault that I'm even here! Stop seeing yourself as a more important person and JUST TELL HIM YOU'RE SORRY RATHER THAN BEING AN JERK!' She shouted at him. 'If your selfishness hadn't lead to LJ being turned into a nutcracker, then I wouldn't here away from my family and friends, but noooo! Just, stay away from me!' She cried, running off into the garden outside. Unaware of another dark male following her.

* * *

She ran and hid behind a bush, quickly removing her mask and crying louder and hard. 'Hey little one, why are you crying..?' A voice was heard behind her, she turned round to find herself staring into a pair of glowing red eyes; which belonged to a young teen boy with shaggy black hair, a black t-shirt, black pants, black shoes and a red hoodie. He had horns as one of the only things which was strange about him.

'Go away, I don't need another man to destroy my life…' Kathryn whimpered, trying to push the man away. That didn't work as he just swooped down infront of her and kissed her forehead. Suddenly, the green in her eyes changed into a red colour for a second before returning to normal, only the edges still having a red glow.

'I was wondering if you would want to come and dance with me~' He asked, rubbing her hand and kissing it.

'I'd love to~' She responded, letting the new male carry her back to the ballroom without her mask. Jeff saw everything and quickly took the mask and ran to the jail cell where he knew LJ and Kathryn's friends would be.

* * *

LJ was at Pinkameana's cage, trying to use his sword as a key to rescue her; only for it to break. 'God dam it!' He growled, throwing it onto the floor.

'Need any help?' Jeff asked, holding the key to her cell as he walked over to LJ

'Jeff…'

Meanwhile, 'Zack' and Kathryn were dancing in the centre of the ballroom. 'Kathryn, may I ask you a favor?' He asked her, turning her head to his.

'Yes my dear~' She responded and watched as he gave her a glass from Miss Pencilneck and gave it to Kathryn.

'May you drink it?' He asked in a smooth tone, stroking her hair. Watching as she lifted the glass to her mouth and began to drink it.

Back to Jack, he pointed his sword at Jeff in a protective way despite it being broken. 'Dude, get away from me!' He growled, Jeff just pushed the sword away with his hand.

'Jack… It's Kathryn, she's in danger..' He sighed as he used his knife to unlock Pinkameana's cage and entered it. 'She's currently dancing with another man…' He whimpered, giving him her mask.

'WHAT!?' Jack was about to go and give him a beating when Jeff stopped him.

'Worst, it's Zalgo… He tricked her into dancing with him and getting you away from him to spring a trap on her…'

'WHAT KIND OF TRAP!?' Jack asked, just as Pinkameana walked out and let LJ sit on her back. 'Nevermind, I got to save her!' He sighed as he and Pinkameana charged into the ballroom towards Kathryn. Jeff just watched them go as he went to help Tails Doll and Skintaker.

LJ and Pinkameana ran straight through the crowd, knocking over all the people at the ball, Jack growling. 'ZALGO!' He roared, jumping off Pinkie and walking over to Kathryn and 'Zack', but it was too late as Kathryn had drank every single drop of the drink.

Suddenly, the clock chimed to signify an hour had passed and the blinding red light from before turned 'Zack' but into his true form, Lord Zalgo, this however removed the mind control spell he had on Kathryn. 'Too late JACK!' He laughed, as the frightened girl stared at the laughing demon and dropped the glass and fell to the ground. LJ scooped her up, jumped onto Pinkameana and rode out of the castle and back to the bakery. Zalgo kept laughing as the people began to leave from fright and worry. Only Zalgo, Miss P, Shadowlurker and Scarecrow.

'So sir, what do we do now…?' Shadowlurker asked, rubbing his slightly huge belly.

'Well, we wait, then we send the cat and dog out to find her…and bring her to us…' He replied.

'But how can a dog and a cat bring a human back to a castle?' Shadowlurker asked again, only to notice Pencilneck's guilty face. 'What?'

'Well, it might be easier for them if the human is smaller than them~' He smirked, eyeing the cage near his throne evilly. Shadowlurker then realized what Zalgo's plan was, maybe Lord Zalgo was not right, to be ruler anymore….

* * *

**Wow, that was a long chapter, i'm gonna pass out and write my christmas list now...**


	7. Shrunken Down YET AGAIN

Back at the bakery, our escaping heros entered the building and quickly went to lock up all of the doors and windows while Kathryn went up to bed. She was more scared than ever before, not just because she was tricked into loving Zalgo, but was also tricked into drinking a potion in which she had no idea what it would do to her. Tears filled her eyes as she curled up in her blanket, just as LJ walked in. 'Sweetheart,' He said, sitting on the bed next to her. 'You alright?' He asked, rubbing her arm.

'I'm going to die…' She whimpered, starting to cry. Jack gasped and rubbed her arm more. 'Jack…can we spend my last night together…?' She asked.

'But Kathryn, you're not going to die. Zalgo would never do that.'

'But he was willing to kill you with the sword fight back at my home!' She cried.

'That's only because I'm a threat to his throne, you're not. So don't worry.' He then kissed her forehead and smiled. 'Despite the fact I should try and enjoy my last few hours being alive, I'm going to sleep with you to protect you…' He responded, brushing her cheek and got into the bed.

'Thank you…' She responded, falling asleep much quicker than she would have done otherwise.

* * *

Kathryn woke up in her normal bed, back at her home. She gasped and ran downstairs into the living room to see her family sitting round the tree, waiting for her. 'Hello sweetheart, happy birthday…' Her mother said seeing her. Kathryn smiled and hugged everyone there.

Then, Will walked in and cheered. 'Hello everyone!' He cheered, causing all the kids to run over to him and take their presents. 'Ok kids, take it easy..' He said with a chuckle before giving Kathryn her gift. She knew it was her nutcracker clown and quickly opened it, only to find it smashed into pieces.

'Wha..?' She whimpered. Just then, everyone of her family, including Uncle Will, evaporated into thin air as the ceiling of the living room opened up to reveal the Lord Zalgo seeming a thousand feet tall. Kathryn screamed and ran to hide but was caught in the demon's tight grip as she was lifted into the air and held in front of him. 'Please let me go!' She cried, tears streaming down her face.

'Um….NAH.' the heartless demon purred as he threw Kathryn straight into his mouth and was about to swallow when…

* * *

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Kathryn screamed, covered in sweat and tears as she woke up from her nightmare. However, this did not save her from her REAL nightmare. She checked her surroundings to find herself in a dark but soft cave. 'What the..? Where am I?' She asked, crawling through the cave that seemed to be able to raise up and down by holding it up. She was confused and scared but bumped into what seemed like a giant leg. 'DRAGON!' She screamed, running along side it towards the exit. She turned back and looked back at the trap where she woke when she tripped over a giant cone. 'Ouch...' She grumbled, getting onto her eyes and looking to her right, only to be horrified. It was Laughing Jack, but much much bigger than eariler that night.

As she was trying to figure out what happened, she heard the bedroom window smash open as a cat and dog entered the room through it. 'Looks like the little mouse girl has finally woken up~' the cat purred jumping into the bed where Kathryn was.

'Yeah! But remember, Zalgo wants her alive~' the dog spoke! leading Kathryn to figure it out. The drink she had at the party, it was a shrinking potion...

Kathryn screamed and ran off to hide, causing the cat to pounce onto her. 'Help me! Jack, wake up!' She cried, just as the cat pinned her down with his large paw. She yelped as the cat gave her a long lick, but luck was on her side as LJ woke up and threw the cat off the bed and into the wall, causing it to go unconscious.

'Stupid cats...' He growled, causing the dog to run out of the bedroom and Pinkameana (who had just woken up from the noise) chased it. '...and dogs too...' He sighed, then he heard a soft sobbing. 'Kathryn!' He gasped and turned round, only to find a tiny doll sized teen on the bed. 'Kathryn...?'

'y-y-yes...' The girl responded, Jack's eyes widened and filled with tears as he kneeled down infrint of the bed where the tiny girl was. 'Don't worry...I'm fine. I guess.' She whimpered.

LJ scooped her up in his hands and stroked her cheeks. 'I'm sorry...this is all my fault...' He whimpered, wanting to cry. 'If I took better care of you then NONE of this would have happened...'

Kathryn sighed and rubbed his cone nose. 'Hey...it's ok...' The pair heard hoof steps and turned to find Pinkameana.

'The dog got a...WHAT THE CELESTIA!?' The pink pony gasped, seeing Kathryn. 'You've shrunk...'

'Well, this is what I deserve for being here.' She sighed, flopping back to lay down in his palm.

'Come on, we'll go to Slender's place and see if he can do anything for us.' She responded, heading out.

Jack began to sweat. 'We can't go out, that dog could still be out there and if he sees you, he'll just take you away!' He said.

'So, what can we do..?' Kathryn asked in return.

Jack looked round before deciding on a good hiding place. 'You better like my hair...'

'What!?' She asked, before being placed on LJ's head and his hat on top of her.

'There, now be careful, I get quite tickleish...' He chuckled, before looking at the cat and smirking. 'Now, what to do with you...'

* * *

'Slendy, can you open up? It's an emergency.' Pinkameana said as she knocked on the door, causing a very tired Slenderman to open the door.

'What is it Pinkie? Don't you know some of us like their beauty sleep?' He yawned, rubbing his non-exisitant eyes and staring at her.

'But some of us like to be their normal height too!' A voice came from LJ's hat, causing the clown to take it off and pick up the angry female. 'Thanks.'

Slenderman gasped and dropped his attitude as he fully woke up. 'KATHRYN!?' He gasped. The three nodded.

'And, a special feline fiend.' Kathryn continued as LJ pulled out a cage with the cat inside.

'Let me go you humans, I do not speak to those other than Zalgo.' He smugly said, flicking his tail and turning his head.

'You better come with us...' Slender said gravely, entering the building and having the others follow. The gang soon entered what seemed to be a large room with selves and selves of books, leaving the three in awe and the feline miserable. Slender walked up to a brown book and LJ gently placed Kathryn on the table next to it.

'Spells and curses, the how and reverse. A spell book on how to put spells and curses on people and how to turn someone back?' Kathryn read and asked, the faceless man nodded and opened the book to the shrinking page. 'A shrinking spell, causes the caster to cast a spell on a person causing them to shrink down to the size of a doll, mostly used for slavery, kidnapping, romantic and...' She paused at the highlighted word, she gulped and turned pale but finished the sentence. '...sacrifice...'

LJ rubbed her back with his forefinger and growled. 'So is that why he wants to get rid of Kathryn, but I don't see why.' He spoke, causing Slender to turn a few pages to a curse.

'The Nutcracker curse...' Kathryn read out, walking away from LJ's touch and towards the pages of the book. 'A curse which turns a person into a nutcracker, in the pasta world every night they will spring back to life during the human world night time. However, this will last for three nights unless the cursed person is given the kiss of true love, with someone their size and alive...'

'That cheating asshole!' Pinkameana growled, stomping her hooves against the ground and scaring the cat. 'He on purposely shrunk Kathryn so they could never have their true love's kiss and have LJ turn back to normal!'

'But we have kissed!' Kathryn and LJ said in response.

'On the lips?'

'No...'

'You've never read a romance story?'

'They suck where I come from!' Kathryn said in defence.

'And any other stories with me in them with romance often have me as a freaking mother to Jeff kids! Which makes no sense!' He quickly ranted.

'Yeah...those fangirls are weirdos...' Pinkie whispered. 'But anyway, we need to get Kathryn back to Pasta size so she can kiss him and have their problems solved!'

'And are we going to do that?' Kathryn asked, going up to the pink pony.

'Well, with the help of the cat here, you can hide in my tail while I bring the cat back to Zalgo, you leave and find a way to Miss P's spell book and...'

Slenderman looked in the book. 'It says here anyone can reverse the shrinking spell by the real reverse enchantment. Only Pencilneck has the one that works.'

'Good to know, so you'll read out the spell, grow to normal, hide in one of the many bedrooms, I find you, we leave, wait for LJ to come to life, he does, you kiss him on the lips, he turns human and coronation, marriage and three kids into happily ever after.' Pinkameana finished.

LJ, who was drinking a soda, heard the last part and spat it all over Kathryn. 'T-t-true, great plan Pinkie.' He chuckled, blushing red from embassment. Kathryn doing the same.

'Yeah...' LJ suddenly turned back into his nutcracker form and fell to the ground, Kathryn jumped off the table without injury and caught the nutcracker like a human. 'And we have no time to lose!' She shouted, giving the nutcracker to Slender and jumping into Pinkameana's tail.

'Let's go!' Pinkamean cheered, picking up the cat cage with her mouth and jogging out of the building, a worried and tired Slenderman watched.

'Good luck...you'll need it...'


	8. A happy ending?

Pinkameana walked, each hoofstep towards the castle as the sun rose up made her tail bounce, making it really hard for Kathryn to hold on. She listened at the chat Pinkie was having with the cat

'Ya know this plan of yours will never work. I could just tell Zalgo that she's in the castle.' The cat purred evilly, wagging it's tail.

'And I'll cupcake you for revenge, sound fair?' She responded, smirking, causing the cat to shut up. 'And why do you even work for Zalgo, do you even like him?'

This caused the cat to gulp, he did hate Lord Zalgo, but didn't want anyone to know. 'Well…no' That was, until now.

'No what?'

'No, I don't like him. I was only following him because my owner, Miss P, became his personal witch. Everything was fine…until…'

'Until what?'

'I discovered a secret plan of his, along with my new friend Smile. When he found out, he was mad and threw us into the dungeon. That's when we knew that all he wanted was power…and he only made it worse since LJ…' The cat gulped as the team made it to the door and it opened, revealing Pencilneck at the door.

'Grinny!?' She smiled, taking the cat cage and let the cat out. Grinny purred and innocently began licking his paws until Zalgo showed up as he was not happy.

Zalgo huffed, noting the pink pony and the missing girl. That's when he noticed her tail looking a bit heavier than usual and smiled. 'Why Miss Diane Pie, how lovely is it to see you~' He cooed, stroking the mare's pink hair. She growled at his touch. 'How about we have a nice chat about how your life is going?' He asked.

Pinkameana saw this as a chance to distract Zalgo. 'Sure.' She smiled. As Lord Zalgo, Miss P and Grinny went to the throne room, Pinkie kneeled down and allowed Kathryn to get out from her tail and onto the ground. The pink pony turned to face the tiny girl. 'Be careful Kathryn, don't let anyone see you…' She whispered.

'I won't.' Kathryn whispered back, giggling as the giant mare wiggled her nose against her before heading to the throne room. Kathryn watched before looking round the castle for the room with all the spell books.

XXX

Ten minutes since her exploration, she began to get hopeless as she looked everywhere but got nowhere and was completely tired. She tripped on a rug, but her tiredness made her not care, until something furry grabbed her ankle and dragged her away. She screamed, 'HELP! SAVE ME!' kicking her feet as she was dragged into a mouse hole which from her size looked more like a cave.

'Quiet, you're gonna get spotted.' A kind of familiar voice spoke to her, finally letting her go as it made to an area far from the hole. Kathryn turned round to find a black and white mouse with a Mickey Mouse look to it. 'So, what are you…?' It asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

'A human..?' Kathryn answered.

'Is your name Kathryn?' The mouse asked. She nodded. 'Oh… I'm sorry for what happened to you…' He sighed.

'Wait, how'd you know that?'

'Cause I watched the whole ball from the pathway I made.'

'You have pathways?'

'Yeah, of course! Gets me round the castle quicker and safer.' It cleared it's throat and smiled. 'So, where are you going?'

'I was trying to find the spell room…to grow back to pasta size so I can reverse LJ's curse.'

That was when the mouse smiled. 'Great to know someone's gonna take that tyrant down and bring the true king to his throne!' The mouse squeaked in happiness. 'I know exactly where it is!' He cheered, helping Kathryn up and walking along the wooden panels, with Kathryn following.

'Oh, and BTW, what's your name?' Kathryn suddenly asked, getting closer to the mouse to avoid losing him.

'Suicide Mouse. But you can call me SM for short.' He answered, as they continued their journey.

XXX

Meanwhile in the throne room, Pinkameana sat on a stoll in front of Zalgo. They both were holding cups of tea while Shadowlurker stood next to the throne, in a maid's dress with a tray and tea pot. 'So Pinkameana, how long have you been a cupcake maker?' Zalgo asked, drinking his tea.

'For about…five years…?' She answered.

'And so, that means..?'

'I now have the power to own my own cupcake shop, which I do.'

'That's great dear.'

Up on the rafters, Kathryn and Suicide mouse peeked out of the mouse hole. They saw that Zalgo was there. 'Dam it, they could see us.' Kathryn sighed, about to turn back when she saw the mouse get on his four legs and quickly run along the raft.

'Just let in your mouse senses into your mind and crawl your way to safety.' He cheered, making it to the other side of the room where another mouse hold was.

'O-o-ok..' She gulped, getting onto her hands and knees and began to quickly crawl towards him. However, halfway through the crawl, her hand slipped and she fell, nearly falling off the raft all together. SM saw and quickly went to save her.

Luckily for her, ShadowLurker saw her but with his hate towards Zalgo, he threw the pouring hot tea all over Zalgo's lap. The demon screamed and jumped up. 'AHHHHH! Stupid maid, that burned!' He cried, running off into his bedroom. 'I gotta go and fix myself!' He shouted as he left.

'Good plan..' Shadow smiled, before looking at Pinkameana and pointed to Kathryn, about to fall. They gasped and quickly went to help her, Pinkameana allowed Shadowlurker on her back as he used his hand to push Kathryn back onto the raft.

'Thank you.' She smiled in return, before SM dragged her away to the other mouse hole before Zalgo entered the room again.

'So, where were we?' The demon asked, brushing off his lap.

XXX

Soon, SM lead Kathryn towards a small door, in which he opened to a giant spell room. Kathryn gasped. 'Wow…but how are we gonna find that book?' She asked, suddenly being pushed out of the mouse hole and onto a pile of books. 'Ow, why'd you do that?'

SM jumped down from the mouse hole and next to her. 'To get you down faster, the cat is supposed to be in here, and I don't want either of us to get hurt.'

'But I got hurt…'

'Hurt? I meant eaten.' He corrected, making Kathryn gulp. 'Now, where's that book?'

Kathryn shrugged and began walking towards the bookshelf, unknowingly revealing herself in front of Grinny's bed. She jumped onto the book case but was catched by the cat. 'Got you~' He purred, holding her in front of his face.

'Hey! Let me go!' Kathryn screamed, kicking his paw. 'You do realize that if you eat or kill me, Pinkameana's gonna turn you into a cupcake.'

'Big deal.' He huffed.

'And Zalgo will win.'

'Ok, you win.' He sighed and placed her down. He then jumped onto the bookshelf and began looking for the spell book.

Suicide mouse saw and stared, jaw dropped. 'How'd you do that?'

'Easy, blackmail~' She smirked. A book was thrown their way and Grinny began to open it and looked through the pages.

'Ok, what spell did you want?' He asked, licking his paw at every page turn.

'The growth spell, please.' She answered.

Just then, Miss P walked in, Kathryn screamed but Pencilneck shut the door and sat down. 'Go ahead, we need a new king anyway. Get back to pasta size and reverse LJ's curse!' She cheered. Kathryn nodded and read out loud the spell.

'This spell is for those, who are small, I command you now, to be tall!' She cheered, she closed her eyes as she could feel her body grow a bit. Just then, she squeezed into a jar and shrunk back to mini size again. 'What!?'

'What!?'

'What!?'

'WHAT!?'

Evil laughter filled the room as the book floated off the table and glowed a devilish red colour and black smoke poured out from it. It suddenly transformed from the book into Zalgo.

'Ha ha suckers! Zalgo's back in power!' He laughed, making everyone else in the room angry.

XXX

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Until next Christmas~**

**LOL, JK. Did you really think I'd do that to my fans again?**


End file.
